Tyttö vailla historiaa
by Marvelfan93
Summary: Miten Lara sai voimansa ja hänestä tuli seuraavan sukupolven Wolverine. Tämä on yksi Marvel Next Generation tarinani ja ensimmäinen tarinani täällä joten olkaa armollisia.


X-men

Tyttö vailla historiaa

Oli myöhäinen talvi-ilta New Yorkissa. Nuori mies käveli kadulla omiin ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena. Mies oli Logan, eli X-ryhmän Wolverine. Lumihiutaleet tanssivat hänen ympärillään. Logan mietti huvittuneena, olisikohan Ororolla osuutta asiaan. Äkkiä kujalta kuuluva lapsen itku katkaisi hänen ajatuksensa. Logan pysähtyi ja nuuhki ilmaa. Kyllä vain. Kaikkien pakokaasun ja jätteiden hajun seasta erotti selvästi pienen lapsen tuoksun. Logan käveli kujalle yhä nuuhkien. Hänen oli löydettävä hajun lähde. Kujalla ei oikeastaan ollut paljon mitään. Vain joitakin jätesäkkejä, pari roskapönttöä ja vanhat ruosteiset ostoskärryt. Logan käveli ostoskärryjen luo ja huomasi niiden sisällä pienen liikahtelevan käärön. Hän nosti käärön ylös ja tajusi sen olevan tyttövauva. Pikkuinen oli mitä luultavimmin hyljätty. Logania alkoi kismittää koko ajatus.

\- Miten joku on voinut hyljätä lapsensa. Ihan niinku mutanttien vihaaminen ei muka riittäis, hän ajatteli.

Logan nosti vauvan syliinsä ja lähti kävelemään kohti kartanoa. Ehkä Charles osaisi auttaa. Hetken päästä hän huomasi, että pikkuinen oli nukahtanut ja piti kiinni hänen paidastaan. Logan ei voinut olla hymyilemättä.

Päästyään kartanolle hän astui ovesta sisään. Jean, Scott, Ororo, Marie, Bobby ja Kitty huomasivat hänet.

\- Moi Logan. Miten lenkki sujui? Scott kysyi.

\- Ihan hyvin. Muuten, onks meillä vastiketta? Logan kysyi.

Muut tuijottivat häntä ällistyneinä.

\- Hän puhuu lapsesta, jonka löysi, kuului Charlesin ääni.

Kaikki käänsivät katseensa professori Charles Xavieriin, joka liikkui pyörätuolilla. Hän oli käynyt Loganin kanssa telepaattisen keskustelun, kun tämä oli tullut kartanolle. Logan poisti osan huovasta ja paljasti yhä uinuvan pienokaisen pään. Työiltä pääsi syvä huokaus nähdessään pikkuisen. Jean huomasi Loganin hymyilevän kuin onnellinen isä. Myöhemmin yöllä Jean löysi Loganin keittiöstä syöttämästä pienokaista tuttipullolla. Jean ei voinut olla hymyilemättä nähdessään Loganin vauva sylissään.

\- Olet aika suloisen näköinen, Jean sanoi.

Logan hätkähti hereille ja käänsi katseensa Jeaniin.

\- Kauanks sä olit siinä? Logan kysyi.

\- No en kovin kauaa. Mutta oikeasti on aika suloinen näky, kun joukkueen kovis huolehtii jostain noin pienestä, Jean sanoi.

Logan puisteli päätään hymyillen. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa takaisin pikkuiseen.

\- En oikeastaan tiedä miksi otin pikkuisen mukaani, Kai se oli jonkinlainen vaisto, sillä huonolla tuurilla se, joka olisi löytänyt hänet olisi varmaankin ollut Morlock, Logan sanoi.

Sitten he olivat hetken hiljaa. Pikkuinen imi ahnaasti maitoa pullosta.

\- Minkä nimen ajattelit antaa hänelle? Jean kysyi.

Logan ei ollut vielä edes ajatellut asiaa. Hän katseli ympärilleen ja huomasi keittiön pöydälle joltakin nuorelta jääneen videopelilehden. Kannessa poseerasi isorintainen aarteenmetsästäjä hahmo.

\- Lara, Logan sanoi.

Kului monia vuosia ja Larasta kasvoi fiksu 19-vuotias nuori tyttö. Hän piti Logania isänään ja X-ryhmää perheenään. Eräänä iltana Lara katsoi Marien, Bobbyn ja Kittyn kanssa TV:stä kauhufilmiä nimeltä Grizzly.

\- Tän leffan idea on suunnilleen sama kuin Tappajahaissa. Ekaks, kun teiniporukka saa surmansa, kukaan ei ota kantaa, mut sit, kun äiti ja lapset joutuu karhun hampaisiin lähtee lynkkausporukka metsälle, Lara hymähti.

\- Ei siis pelota vai? Marie kysyi.

Lara pudisti päätään tylsistyneenä, mutta kuitenki kivusta irvistäen.

\- Mikä nyt? Bobby kysyi.

\- En mä tiedä. Mun rystyset on sattunu koko päivän, Lara sanoi rystysiään hieroen.

\- Johtuisko siitä, et sä nyrkkeilet ilman hanskoja, Kitty ehdotti.

Lara kohautti harteitaan.

Myöhemmin yöllä Lara näki unta, että hän tappeli karhun kokoisen miehen kanssa. Lara oli saanut jo pahoja osumia, mutta hän nousi aina ylös. Äkkiä hänen rystysistään työntyi esiin luiset terävät kynnet. Kipu oli niin valtava, että Lara heräsi siihen. Lara nousi istumaan ja hieroi silmiään. Äkkiä hän tunsi kädellään jotain lämmintä ja tahmeaa. Hän laski kätensä alas ja toivoi samalla kaiken olevan unta. Hänen rystysistään törrötti kolme luista terävää kynttä. Lara alkoi huutaa. Hän ei ollut varma johtuiko se kauhusta vai kivusta, mutta kuitenkin hän huusi. Huuto sai koko muun porukan paikalle Logan etunenässä.

\- Lara, mikä hätänä? Hän kysyi.

\- Ai mikäkö hätänä? Mulla on kynnet! Lara huusi.

Logan ja muut tuijottivat Laran käsiä ällistyneinä. Äkkiä Lara huomasi jotain muutakin. Hän haistoi kaiken eläimellisen tarkasti. Lara vei kätensä otsalleen ällistyneen näköisenä.

\- Ensin kynnet. Sitten hajuaisti kehittyy. Mitähän vielä, hän sanoi ja viilsi vahingossa otsaansa haavan.

Lara irvisti kivusta. Logan käveli lähemmäs ja otti yöpöydältä peilin.

\- Öh Lara. Katso, hän sanoi ja ojensi peilin Laralle.

Lara tuijotti ällistyneenä, kun hänen otsassaan oleva haava umpeutui miltei hetkessä. Hän nojasi selkänsä vasten sängyn päätyä ja huokaisi. Logan laski kätensä Laran olkapäälle ja aikoi sanoa jotain, mutta Lara ehti ensin:

\- Älä sano. Tiedän jo, että olen mutantti.

\- Joo, mut erikoisuus on se, et sulla on samat voimat ku mulla, Logan sanoi.

Lara nosti katseensa isäänsä ja Logan työnsi omat adamantium kyntensä esiin. Scott, joka oli jo jonkin aikaa seissyt oven suussa kuin puulla päähän lyötynä tajusi vihdoinkin, että hänenhän tässä piti X-ryhmän kakkosjohtaja olla ja käveli Laran luo.

\- Sinun kannattaa jutella professorin kanssa, hän sanoi.

Lara nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi, nousi ylös sängystään ja käveli ulos huoneestaan Loganin kanssa. Hetken päästä Lara istui nojatuolissa vastapäätä professori Xavieria. Logan nojasi Laran tuolin selkänojaan. Lara oli hieman hermostunut sillä tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun telepaatti ujuttautuisi hänen päähänsä. Charles mitä arvatenkin oli lukenut Laran ajatukset ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.

\- Älä pelkää Lara. Yritän vain saada selville mikä laukaisi voimasi, hän sanoi.

Lara nyökkäsi ja yritti rentoutua. Charles katsoi Laraa syvälle silmiin ja sai pian kuvan Laran näkemästä unesta. Sitten hän käänsi katseensa Loganiin.

\- Mitä Lara teki eilen illalla? Charles kysyi.

\- Se katsoi Grizzlyä Marien, Bobbyn ja Kittyn kanssa, Logan vastasi.

\- Voisko joku jo selittää, mikä aktivoi mun voimat? Lara kysyi.

Charles oli kahden vaiheilla. Lopulta hän huokaisi.

\- Voimasi näyttävät aktivoituneen eräänlaisen itsesuojeluvaiston aiheuttamana. En vain ymmärrä miten Sapelihammas liittyy tähän, Charles ihmetteli.

\- Kuka? Mä luulin, et se oli ihmisversio siitä leffan karhusta, Lara hämmästyi.

Monta viikkoa myöhemmin lara hakkasi nyrkkeilysäkkiä koulun treenisalissa. Hän oli huomannut, että parantumiskyky auttoi häntä kestämään paremmin nyrkkeilyn paljain käsin. Lopulta Lara istahti seinän viereen ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan.

\- Yritäks sä murtaa rystyses vai? kuului Marien ääni.

Lara nosti katseensa ja huomasi Marien ja Kittyn salin ovella.

\- No en ihan. Yritän rikkoa nä kynnet, Lara hymähti ja työnsi kyntensä esiin.

Marie ja Kitty vilkaisivat toisaan ja sitten Laraa.

\- Kuule, unohda hetkeks voimas ja lähde meidän kans kaupungille shoppaileen, Marie ehdotti.

Lara käänsi katseensa kavereihinsa. Mitä nämä oikein höpisivät. Eihän Lara ollut koskaan erityisemmin innostunut shoppailusta.

\- Mitä sä ajat takaa? Lara kysyi.

\- Ajatteltiin, et sä voisit hetkeks unohtaa huoles, Kitty selitti.

Lara mietti asiaa hetken, veti sitten kynnet sisään ja nousi ylös.

\- Okei, mentiin, hän sanoi hymyillen.

Paljon myöhemmin tyttökolmikko olikin jo shoppailemassa ostarilla. Lara oli onnistunut jo ostamaan New Yorkilaisesta yksityisetsivästä kertovan dekkarin nimeltä Kuoleman kapellimestari, mutta häntä vaivasi outo tunne, että heitä tarkkailtiin.

\- Lara onks jokin vialla? Sä oot kumman hiljainen, Marie kysyi.

Tytöt istuivat kahvilassa limsalla. Lara oli tilannut kaidan tien kulkijat (Vischy-vettä, Coca-colaa ja sitruunaa), Marie lemmikin (siniseksi värjättyä Spritea) ja Kitty keltaisen kuristajan (Fantaa ja appelsiinia).

\- Mä en o varma, mut musta tuntuu, et meitä tarkkaillaan, Lara sanoi hiljaa.

Marie ja Kitty katsoivat Laraa ällistyneenä.

\- Kuka? Kitty kysyi.

Lara ei ehtinyt vastata, kun karhun kokoinen mies loikkasi ikkunan läpi.

\- Ei tuo kaveri! Marie huudahti.

\- Tää taitaa nyt olla se Sapelihammas, Lara murahti ja työnsi kyntensä esiin, nousten osittain pöydän päälle.

Hänhän ei lähtisi roiston matkaan ilman taistelua. Lara huomasi murisevansa kuin villipeto, mutta se ei häntä häirinnyt.

Jotkut kahvilan asiakkaista olivat jääneet tuijottamaan.

\- Toivottavasti kukaan ei keksi soittaa kyttiä paikalle, Marie ajatteli.

Sapelihammas virnisti Laralle.

\- Hei veljentyttö. Kelpaaks matsi? hän kysyi.

\- Arvaa kaks kertaa, Lara sähähti ja hyökkäsi.

Marie ja Kitty aikoivat rientää Laran avuksi, kun tämä huusi:

\- Älkää musta välittäkö! Järkätkää toi töllistelevä väkijoukko äkkiä ulos täältä! Matsi voi vielä äityä pahaks!

Tytöt nyökkäsivät ja lähtivät johdattamaan asiakkaita ulos kahvilasta.

\- Siin tais olla kaikki, Marie sanoi kun porukka oli saatu ulos.

\- Lara otti osumaa! Kitty huudahti katsottuaan sisään näyteikkunasta.

Lara lensi vasten seinää ja valui siitä lattialle. Sapelihammas heitti tajuttoman Laran olalleen ja pakeni takaoven kautta Lara mukanaan.

\- Äkkiä perään! Marie huudahti ja säntäsi sisälle Kitty kannoillaan.

Tytöt ehtivät paikalle juuri, kun helikopteri nousi parkkipaikalta. Marie otti esille kännykkänsä ja soitti Scottille.

\- Scott? Marie tässä. Sapelihammas sieppasi Laran, Marie sanoi.

Käänykästä ei kylläkään kuulunut Scottin ääni, kun Logan karjaisi:

\- Mitä se teki!?

\- Ahma isä tais raivostua vai mitä? Marie kysyi.

\- Jep, Scott sanoi.

Myöhemmin Scott, Jean, Ororo, Logan, Marie, Kitty ja Bobby matkasivat Black birdillä kohti Ase-X:n laboratoriota. Professori oli antanut heille koordinaatit vietettyään ainakin tunnin ja 8 minuuttia Cerebrossa.

\- Okei. Kaikki pitää suunnitelmasta kiinni. Eikä sitten sooloilua, Scott sanoi osoittaen viimeiset sanansa Loganille.

\- Hei, kumman tytär tässä on pulassa? Logan kysäisi.

\- Scott ja Logan. Älkää nyt viitsikö aloittaa, Jean sanoi.

Scott ja Logan vaikenivat, mutta Logan mulkoili yhä sivusilmällä Scottia.

Samaan aikaan Lara makasi vesialtaassa käsivarsista, ranteista ja nilkoista sidottuna ja huumattuna. Silmälasipäinen vaaleahiuksinen nainen seisoi altaan vieressä ja nyökkäsi muille tiedemiehille, jotka lähtivät huoneesta. Hetken päästä toisesta ovesta tulivat sisään Sapelihammas ja Toad. Nainen kääntyi heihin päin ja muuttui omaksi itsekseen. Nainen oli Mystique.

\- Oletko varma, että tyttö pysyy tainnoksissa koko operaation ajan? Mystique kysyi.

\- Hei, mä annoin kunnon tällit, Sapelihammas sanoi.

\- Toivottavasti. Tämä tyttönen tulee olemaan osa suunnitelmaa, kuului ääni varjoista.

Varjoista astui esiin magnetismin mestari ja X-ryhmän päävihollinen Magneto. Hänen ei tarvinnut selittää suunnitelmaansa. Mystique, Sapelihammas ja Toad tiesivät sen jo. Se oli mutantit maailman valtaan. Samaan aikaan X-ryhmä oli onnistunut pääsemään Ase-X:n alueelle. Jengi laskeutui lentokoneesta.

\- Onks suunitelma nyt selvä. Jean? Scott kysyi.

\- Aivopesen vartijat, Jean sanoi.

\- Hyvä. Ororo?

\- Järjestän sumuverhon, Ororo sanoi hymyillen.

\- Jep. Marie?

\- Tyrmään porukan, Marie hymähti.

\- Just. Bobby?

\- Jäädytän turvakamerat, Bobby sanoi.

\- Niin. Kitty?

\- Hoidan meidät sisälle, Kitty sanoi.

\- Oikein. Logan? Logan!?

Logan ei viitsinyt vastata, sillä hän rynnisti jo sisälle.

\- Mä sanoin ei sooloilua! Scott huusi hänen peräänsä.

\- Mitä jos unohdetaan suunnitelma ja hoidetaan homma? Marie ehdotti.

Scott huokaisi puistellen päätään ja lähti muiden perään, jotka olivat jo lähteneet Loganin perään. Scott, Jean, Ororo, Marie, Kitty ja Bobby eivät kylläkään ehtineet kuin kuuden oven läpi, kun heidän kimppunsa kävivät Magento, Mystique ja Toad. Scott tajusi, että Sapelihammas oli lähtenyt Loganin perään.

Samaan aikaan tiedemiehet valmistautuivat lisäämään Laran kehoon adamantiumin.

\- Kehon lukemat ovat tasaiset joten voimme aloittaa operaation, yksi tiedemiehistä sanoi ja väänsi vivusta. Altaan sivuilta tuli pieniä poramaisia neuloja jotka tunkivat Laran kehon sisälle. Ne porautuivat Laran luihin ja ruiskuttivat niihin adamantiumia. Kun operaatio oli ohi kaikki näytti menneen täysin nappiin.

\- Se onnistui. Meillä on uusi Ase-X! joku hihkui.

Juuri silloin Lara räväytti silmänsä auki, repi itsensä irti siteistä ja loikkasi ylös muristen kuin ahma. Hän työnsi kyntensä esiin ja huomasi niiden olevan metallia. Se ei kuitenkaan menoa haittaisi. Lara käänsi katseensa tiedemiehiin, jotka näyttivät siltä, etteivät olisi osanneet varautua tällaiseen tilanteeseen. Lara lähestyi tiedemiehiä muristen, kun ovi avautui ja kuului tuttu huuto:

\- Lara!

Lara käänsi katseensa ovelle ja näki isänsä. Se laukaisi tilanteen. Lara loikkasi altaasta ja juoksi isänsä luo halaamaan tätä.

\- Lara oletko kunnossa? Logan kysyi.

\- Kaikki kunnossa pientä päänsärkyä lukuunottamatta ja mulla on metalli kynnet, Lara vastasi ja näytti kynsiään.

Samassa labraan ryntäsi ärjyen Sapelihammas. Tiedemiehet pakenivat paikalta. Lara ja Logan kääntyivät kohtaamaan Sapelihampaan. Sapelihammas virnisti.

\- Katsos vaan. Isä ja tytär, Tais tulla sukukokus, hän naurahti.

Lara ja Logan murisivat uhkaavasti. Sitten he vilkaisivat toisiaan.

\- Mitä tehdään, isä? Lara kysyi.

Logan virnisti.

\- Hoidetaan se, hän sanoi.

Lara hymyili ja syöksyi Sapelihampaan kimppuun. Logan seurasi ihan kannoilla. Tappelu kesti jonkin aikaa, kunnes kaksikko sai iskettyä Sapelihampaan tainnoksiin. Lara ja Logan lähtivät labrasta.

\- Etsitään muut ja häivytään, Logan sanoi heidän juostessaan.

\- Ei taida tarvita. Ne on tossa, Lara sanoi, kun seuraava ovi aukesi.

Magneto roikotti Scottia ja Ororoa ilmassa, Toad kuristi Jeania kielellään ja Mystique taisteli Marien, Kittyn ja Bobbyn kanssa. Magneto käänsi katseensa Laraan ja hymyili huvittuneena.

\- Näemmä olet saanut lisävarustuksesi. Mitä jos liittyisit joukkoihini, hän ehdotti.

\- Ei ikinä! Lara ärähti kynnet esillä.

Magneto päästi Scottin putoamaan ja keskitti voimansa Loganiin.

\- Isä! Lara huudahti.

\- Liity joukkuoihini tai revin adamantiumit ulos hänen kehostaan, Magneto sanoi uhkaavalla äänellä.

\- Älä tee sitä, Logan ähkäisi tuskaisesti.

Lara irvisti vihaisesti Magnetolle ja veti kyntensä rystystensä sisälle. Magneto hymyili tyytyväisenä ja nyökkäsi Toadille ja Mystiquelle. Kun kätyrikaksikko lähestyi Laraa, tämä alkoi hymyillä ovelasti. Juuri, kun Toad oli sopivalla etäisyydellä, Lara iski kunnon yläkoukun suoraan Toadin leukaan. Toadin lentäessä kattoon Lara veti hämmästyneeltä Mystiquelta jalat alta. Mystique kaatui lattialle ja Toad putosi hänen niskaansa. Lara lähestyi uhkaavasti Magnetoa.

\- Mitä jos tasattais tilit kypäräpää? Lara sanoi.

Sitten hän syöksyi kohti Magnetoa. Magneto kuitenkin pysäytti hänet magnetismilla.

\- Huono ajatus neitiseni, Magneto sanoi ja pisti voimillaan Laran työntämään nyrkkinsä leukansa alle. Ensimmäinen kynsi työntyi esille Laran kasvojen oikealla puolella. Toinen työntyi esiin vasemalla puolella.

\- Kolmannella sattuu, Lara ajatteli ja sulki silmänsä.

Juuri, kun Magneto aikoi työntää Laran kolmannen kynnen tämän leuan läpi, Marie tarttui hänen niskaansa paljaalla kädellä ja imi hänen voimiaan itseensä. Magneto karjui tuskasta ja rojahti lattialle tajuttomana.

Laraan keskitetty magnetismi lakkasi ja hän laskeutui lattialle pehmeästi kuin kissa.

\- Ootko okei? Marie kysyi.

\- Kaikki kunnossa. Ainakin luulen niin, Lara sanoi.

Sitten hän kääntyi katsomaan isäänsä. Logan nousi horjuen seisomaan Scottin tukemana. Hän hymyili Laralle.

\- Hyvin taisteltu. Itsekin onnistun mokaamaan niin sanotut magneettimatsit, Logan sanoi.

Lara hymyili ja halasi isäänsä.

Viikkoa myöhemmin Lara pakkasi huoneessaan reppuaan.

\- Aioks sä lähteä? Kitty kysyi ovelta.

\- Joo. Tiedättehän te isän. Se on reissaajaluonne, Lara hymähti ja heitti repun selkäänsä.

Logan ilmaantui Laran huoneen ovelle.

\- Ootko valmis? hän kysyi.

\- Jep. Kaikki on mukana, Lara sanoi.

Logan ja Lara lähtivät kävelemään kohti kartanon portteja, kun Logan huomasi Scottin moottoripyörän. Hän vilkaisi Laraa.

\- Ajatteleks samaa ku mä? Logan kysyi hymyillen ovelasti.

\- Joo, Lara sanoi.

He ajoivat kartanon porteista Scottin moottoripyörällä. Lara antoi tuulen hulmuta hiuksissaan ja ajatteli:

\- Olen mutantti. En tiedä menneisyydestäni mitään. Olen Wolverinen tytär.


End file.
